Why Did I Get Married?
by ChocolatexChicaxCasey95
Summary: Why did I get married?" Cheating, Affairs, Heart Break, Friendship, Love, Betral, Death. They been through it all! Whatch the gang go through the CRAZY Jorney called Marriage! HITAUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! As SOME of you know I took a break from writing and sadly I'm deleting my story All You've Got. No one read it and I just lost interest for some reason but I REALLY wanna get into this story I am writing. It is based off of a movie but with a little High School Musical Twist. So Please spread the word and let me know what you think! **

Gabriella's P.O.V

"Hi. As you all know I am Gabriella Bolton. And I am hear to promote my new book, "Behind the Broken Door." I said smiling to the room full of college students in front of me.

"Yes you there in the back." I said pointing to the risen hand.

"Yes, I have a question about your other book "Why Did I Get Married.'"

"Ms. Jamieson. Mrs. Bolton is here to talk about her book, 'Behind the Broken Door.'" The professor said firmly.

"Um yes do you have a question about that book." I said smiling again.

"Um…no." The young girl says blushing.

"Well how many of you actually read "Why Did I get Married?" I asked the whole class.

"Well to those who haven't, it is based off an experiment I did with me, my husband and some of my closest friends. Every year we all go up to a quite resort and we do workshops to help strengthen our marriage and the one question we ask ourselves is, Why did I get married." I said explaining.

"I'm actually going up there right after I leave here." I added.

"Wow that must be a pain for the guys!" A young African American boy shouted out.

"Actually it's not." A mysterious voice said and everyone turned around.

"Ladies and gentleman this is my husband, Troy Bolton." I said smiling to my husband that took a sit in a corner in the back of the class room.

"Well I have a question, I read your book, and I am so sorry about your lost but do those workshops really work? Do they actually help the communication between you two?"

"Well yes, our friends in the book, Taylor and Chad knew how to commutate all too well but sometimes not in the right ways….." I say thinking about it.

**With Chad and Taylor in the Van on the way up to the resort (No one's P.O,V)**

"Listen Chad I just think you need to lay off the junk food. You being a doctor you should know this stuff." Taylor snapped at Chad.

"Well I eat to hid the emptiness when you aren't around which is over half the time." Chad snapped back. Just then Taylor's black berry starts to ring.

"O no you better not answer that! You are on vacation not at work!" Chad says growing annoyed.

"It could be the nanny. You know our daughter just got over that cold! You idiot. Let her play soccer outside on the coldest day!" Taylor said about to answer.

"Hello-yes-Denis-just send it to my email and I will check it up there-ok-bye."

"O no you are not checking any emails. You are not working this weekend." Chad grows.

"You are not the boss of me. Look I am the top lawyer in my firm and I am defending a 16 year old on trail for attempted murder and rape. I need to work." Taylor said and pulled out her Ipod to listen to it.

**Back with Gabi at the College (Gabi's P.O.V) **

"Yes you." I said pointing to the young girl with her hand up.

"Well I can see why you are friends with Taylor, I mean she is so successful with making partner. But I can't really see you being friends with Sharpay Baylor. I mean she seems like a hand full." The young girl says as she states her observation and I can't help but giggle.

"Well, yes she is a hand full. But she is incredible smart. She Study chemistry when she went to college and when she couldn't get a job at Corp. America, she took a different route and started her own hair cure line 'Shar-Tablous. It is a great product. I use it my self." I say smiling.

"Well I feel bad for her husband. I mean with him and his money problems. Then his Baby's mama's drama!" The same boy said that spoke out earlier.

"Well that isn't as bad as it seems." I say once again thinking about them.

**With Sharpay and Zeke on a train to the resort (No One's P,O.V) **

"Look Zeke if your little Baby's mama look at me cross eye-ed again. Ima jump her and you!" Sharpay yells has the whole train looks at her.

"She wasn't even looking at you!" Zeke says in a loud whisper, "Now please be quite."

"No, I won't I think I'll talk louder. I need a drink anyway!" Sharpay says loudly as she takes out her Vodka bottle.

"And how would you even know if she was looking at me cross eye-ed or not!?! Your eyes weren't even on her face!!!" Sharpay yells.

"Miss! Toto is trying to take I nap!" A weird looking man says from behind holding a poodle.

"Sorry she is drunk." Zeke says to the two behind them.

"We can tell." The man with the poodle says.

"Talk about your little ghetto white girl from the hood." The man next to him says."

"HECK YA I'M DRUNK! AND DON'T YOU THINK I DIDN'T HEAR THOSE LITTLE SMART COMMENTS I HEARD YOU MAKE. YOU LUCKY I DON'T BUST A CAP IN YOU BUTT RIGHT NOW!" Sharpay says getting up to face them.

**Back with Gabi…again (Gabi's P.O.V…again) **

"Um yes I have a question." A girl says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Um yes what is your question?" I ask smiling.

"Well, I was really worried about the Ryan and Martha characters. I mean I now Martha was a little over weight and Ryan is a HUGE jerk. Basically my question is, are they happy?

"Well, Martha has lost A LOT of weight because she became a dance teacher and is quit amazing if I might add. But Ryan is still a jerk." I say frowning at the thought of Ryan and how much of an A-hole he can be at times.

"Yes but are they happy?" The girl asked again.

"Well-" I started as the thought of them came to mind.

**With Ryan, Martha and Martha's best friend Amy on a plane to the resort (no one's P.O.V) **

"Girl you looking good. Is that a new coat?" Martha asked Amy as they bored the plane.

"Ya and you looking quite good your self." Amy says back.

"Are you two going to talk the whole flight?" Ryan asks all ready annoyed.

"Maybe-And here is my seat." Martha says sitting down between two men, one old, one looking in his mid 30's. The old man groans and gets up.

"Look Martha why don't you sit back here with your husband." Amy says trying to get up from her sit next to Ryan.

"NO! you stay here she'll be alright." Ryan says rolling his eye's.

"Ya girl, I'm alright. Maybe when we get up there I'll fix you up with some single men-"

"Um miss. We're sorry but, it is a pretty full plane today." A flight attainment says cutting Martha off.

"Um yes I know I bought the tickets last month." Martha says smiling but still very confused on why he was telling her this.

"Um yes but it is policy that a women your size, buys two tickets. I'm sorry but we're going to have to ask you to leave the plane." The man says with no emotion.

"Look Martha you take my seat and I'll just drive up there." Amy says getting up.

"NO!! Then we'll both be uncomfortable." Ryan says getting Martha stuff.

"Look Martha here is your stuff, look I'll even pay for the gas. Um you can sing, pray talk to the lord do whatever you do and we will meet you up there." Ryan says handing her, her stuff and money.

"Um ok, Ill see you guys up there." Martha says sadly and walks off.

"LOVE YOU!" Ryan says in a sarcastic tone.

"I can't believe you!" Amy says rolling her eyes.

"What I told her fat butt she needs to lose weight." Ryan says shrugging like nothing happened.

**Back with Gabi! And you guessed it, her point of view **

"Whoa that jerk! I can't see how a beautiful girl like Martha can stick with a man like that for so long!" The Girl says to me and I nod in a agreement.

"Well what about you?" The girl asks me.

"Well what about me?" I ask back.

"I am once again sorry for your lose and how are you and your husband?" She ask.

"Well you can ask him." I say pointing to the back where Troy sat.

"Were going to miss our plane if we don't leave soon." Troy says standing up.

"Well yes I lost track of time. You guess are a great audience. Thank you for letting me speak. Bye!" I say smiling and everyone claps and I walk out with Troy.

"You did great!" Troy says kissing my nose.

"I did didn't I!" I said giggling.

"I can't wait till we get to the cabin!" Troy says opening the door to the car for me and he gets in on the drivers side.

"I can't wait till our friends see where we first met in high school!" I say smiling at the memory of me and Troy singing to each other.

Wow I have been thinking A LOT today and my brain hurts!

**WELL!?! What did you think! This is based off the Movie "Why Did I Get Married" But trust me it won't be quite like the movie whatch out for the big twists up ahead! Spread the word and REVIEW! **

-Casey! (KC)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the support and sorry for the wait! This goes out to all my awesome readers and reviewers! You ALL rock! **

**Disclaimer: NOTHING! Sadly! **

**With Chad and Taylor at the Cabin **

"Wow it is so beautiful here!" Taylor says in 'aw'

"I know I love it!" Chad said.

"No wonder Gabi and Troy fell in love here. Who wouldn't?" Chad said smiling at the scene in front of them. From the beautiful cabin to the trees and mountains covered it snow.

"It looks like winter wonder land!" Taylor said giggling.

"If you think this great wait till you see the inside of the cabin." A man's voice said from behind them. Both Chad and Taylor turned around to see a man around their age with dark hair and I hint of a beard coming in, standing in front of them.

"Hi I'm Sheriff Cross. But you can call me Jason." Jason said as he stuck out his hand.

"Hi I am Chad Danforth and this is my wife Taylor." Chad said as he shocked Jason's hand.

"Nice to meet you both, now I thought there would be more of you." Jason said.

"Ya they should be arriving soon. I think the snow got them." Taylor explained.

"Well they should hurry up a big snow storm should be coming in later tonight. So there is firewood in the house but you might want to cut more so there is more out back. If you need anything, my office is just right down the mountain." Jason said smiling.

"Ok thank you Sheriff." Chad said as he took his and Taylor's bags inside.

"O my he was right!" Taylor says when she looks around the cabin.

"Ya he was! Maybe it will be a great time to start on that little boy I, I mean we always wanted." Chad said holding Taylor from behind.

"Ima go check out the bedrooms upstairs." Taylor said in a mono tone as she walks up the stairs not even looking at Chad. This made Chad sigh. He always wanted a little boy and girl. He already had the girl now he desired a boy more and more each day but Taylor is always busy. Don't get him wrong he loves his baby girl with all his heart he just really wants a boy.

Chad went to go into the kitchen to get something to drink before he made his way upstairs to apologize to Taylor.

"Taylor?" Chad calls out. It was a big cabin she could have been anywhere.

"Taylor?" He whispers as he walks into a bedroom and there laid a peaceful Taylor sound a sleep.

Chad smiled at the sight. For once she was at peace and stress free. As Chad was enjoying the moment of seeing his wife peaceful he felt the bad vibrate.

When he saw the caller ID he sighed before answering.

"Hi Denis, can you do me a favor and just don't call her this weekend-we are vacation-this is me telling you this-just let her relax-bye." Chad said as he hung up the black berry. He said and kissed Taylor on the forehand as he heard soft knocks from down stairs.

"HELLO IS ANYBODY HERE?" The Voice called and Chad ran out of the room to it.

"Troy Brother MAN! Come her boy!" Chad said as he ran down the stairs to his best friend and his wife, his other best friend. When he reached them he pulled Troy into a manly hug.

"I'm not a dog Chad!" Troy said laughing.

"Ya whatever. And Gabi, looking as beautiful as ever." He said smiling at her.

"Why thank you Chad! And-um Did your hair get bigger?" Gabi asked giggling.

"Why thank you for noticing." Chad said as he fluffed his hair. Making Gabi and Troy laugh.

"And where is Miss top in her firm?" Troy asked.

"Upstairs asleep." Chad said.

"O we can't have that! I will leave you guys here to talk. Pain in the butt Gabi is back!" Gabi said as she jogged up the stairs making the guys giggle.

"Same old Gabi?" Chad asked. "Same old Gabi." Troy said smiling as he watched her climb the stairs.

"So Troy. How is the Agents business?" Chad asked as they walked into the huge living room.

"Great! We got that Mason Deal. I am talkin' BIG bucks." Troy said as they sat down.

"Good Man, good. I have been prayin' for ya! Chad said smiling.

"Thanks man and how is the whole doctoring field?" Troy asked.

"Crazy busy!" Chad said smiling.

"Well what do you except! You are like top doctor there!" Troy said smiling back.

"Well you know. That's how I do! You know look at us! In college did you ever think we would be this successful in what we wanted to do. From you being a big time Agent for the Lakers to Gabi being a best selling author and Taylor top of her firm making partner and me being top doctor! I mean I am proud of us!" Chad said smiling.

"Ya, but to my memory! You were suppose to also have a little boy by now." Troy said as he cocked an eye-brow.

"You have to talk to Taylor bout that one!" Chad said sighing.

"Buy In my memory you were suppose to have two-" Chad cut him self off.

"Hey, o hey I am man sorry man. I didn't mean to-"

"Chad it is ok. Don't worry about it. Me and Gabi are dealing with it together you know everything is cool!" Troy said smiling a reassuring smile.

**With Gabi and Taylor upstairs **

"Taylor. Wake up Taylor!" Gabi loud whispered.

"TAYLOR!" Gabi screamed as she tickled Taylor awake.

"Dang GABI! You are as big of a pain in the butt as when we were roommates in college." Taylor groaned sleepily.

"Well I can see why you are tired look at all this work!" Gabi said looking at all the papers around the bed.

"Well I am defending a 16 your old on trail for attempted murder and rape. Do the math." Taylor said as she tiredly stood up.

"O Taylor! You know math is my worst subject! WHY do you think I am a writer!?" Gabi asked giggling making Taylor giggling with her. Just then, they heard screaming coming from down stairs…

I told you! I told you! What is wrong with you! Can't you do ANYTHING RIGHT!!!

"Ah-ha! Zeke and Sharpay yes?" Taylor asked bracing herself.

I'll tell you what not to do when you start making some more money!

"Ugh yes." Gabi says sighing and getting up pulling up her skinny jeans and fixing her shirt as she walked out the door with Taylor right behind her.

"SHARPAY!" Gabi screamed as she ran to her best friend.

"*gasp* Taylor, Gabi!" Sharpay said as she hugged both of her best friends tightly.

"Sharpay. How are you." Troy asked as she hugged Chad and him.

"Good he just get on my nerves!" Sharpay says rolling her eyes.

"Don't listen to her! How you guys doin'?" Zeke asked as he hugged the girls and man hugged the guys.

"Good, good." They all said.

"I need a drink!" Sharpay says standing up.

"You already had enough!" Zeke snapped.

"And now I want more so come on girls. Girl meeting in the kitchen!" Sharpay said as she pulled the girls into the kitchen.

"Troy why don't you and guys got back behind the cabin and get some more fire wood for tonight?" Gabi called back.

"You heard her. Lets get goin'." Troy said standing up.

"Cough-whipped-cough!" Chad said making Zeke laugh.

"Haha come on!" Troy said as the 3 walked to the back.

**With the Girls in the Kitchen **

"So, Taylor how is the firm?" Sharpay asked as she poured herself some red wine.

"Well you know, BUSY as crap!" She said sighing.

"Well aren't you glad we came up here I mean it is just beautiful! I can't wait till me and Troy take you to out little secret spot." Gabi said smiling.

"Ya speaking of that, I don't think Taylor can go." Sharpay said taking another drink.

"Come on Shar. I am not that busy." Taylor said confused.

"I don't mean that, I meant I didn't thought black people don't do the snow," Sharpay said giggling.

"Ya she has had to much to drink." Gabi said taking away the bottle and glass from her.

"Maybe your right. I should save some room for dinner tonight!" Sharpay said smiling making the girls playfully roll their eyes and laugh.

"Well Sharpay. What is up with the fighting with Zeke! I mean it sounds a lot worse." Gabi says turning serious.

"OMG! It is the same thing over and over again! His baby mama drama. I hate taking Kate over there **(Kate is her daughter that she had before Zeke) **and the way she talks HORRIBLY bout me to Zeke's son in front of my daughter. Calling me trick and all other things! It is just bad! My own daughter called me a trick the other week because of her." Sharpay said frowning at the thought.

"Whoa, Shar that is not right. Have you asked Zeke to talk to her about it?" Taylor said feeling so bad for her best friend in front of her.

"That is how the fights start because every time I ask him to he says he did but I know he is lying!" Sharpay cried out.

"Well how do you know he is lying?" Gabi asked rubbing Sharpay's back.

"Because ever time he lies and says 'you know what I'm Sayin' at the end of the lie ALL the time!" Sharpay says causing silence in the kitchen.

"Hey has anyone heard anything from Martha?" Gabi asked breaking the silence.

"Um no, I thought she would call by now." Taylor said looking at her watch realizing it WAS getting late. Just then they heard a car door shut.

"Maybe that is her come on!" Sharpay said smiling ready to greet her best friend that she can ALWAYS go to. As she dragged Gabi and Taylor out of the house.

**With the guys**

"So Zeke. How is the new job at Shar's salon doing?" Troy asked as he swung at the fire wood with the axe.

"Well you know, I makin' like 500 dollars a week! You know what I'm Sayin." Zeke said avoiding eye contact making both Chad and Troy trying not to laugh.

"But the fighting with Shar all the time, how is that going?" Chad asked after gaining control of himself.

"Well you know it isn't as bad as it seems." Zeke said.

"Well it sounds like it is getting worse to me." Troy said as she swung at the wood again.

"Hey, we can fight all we want because it causes for a great night after it." Zeke said smirking.

"GROSS!" Chad and Troy said in unison sounding like little school kids who were afraid of girls with cooties, making Zeke laugh.

"Hey look If I tell you guys something you promise not the tell Shar or her big mouth brother when he gets here or ANYONE!?" Zeke asked frantically. **(Sharpay and Ryan are still brother and sister, They just have a not so friendly relationship that you will see later.)**

"Sure dude what's up?" Chad asked as Troy put down the axe.

"I got burnt." Zeke loud whispered.

"Burnt!? Burnt where?" Chad asked out loud.

"SHH! Do I really have to tell you. You are the doctor here Chad think!" Zeke said in a loud whisper again.

"O. O!" Chad said with his eye's popped out.

"Is it by Sharpay?" Troy asked after recovering from shock.

"No! no!" Zeke said standing up.

"Wait if it isn't by Shar, THEN IT MUST BE BY KISHA!!!! **(Zeke baby mama) **Yelled Troy.

"SHH! Dang guys be quite." Zeke said standing up.

"Well look, I will get my assistant to send a shot up her tomorrow. But you will have to tell Shar!" Chad said.

"HECK NO! I am already burnt, do you want me to die to!?!" Yelled Zeke this time.

Just then a car door slammed shut and everyone turned to see Ryan get out a Taxi cab but not with Martha!

"Well hello Ryan." Troy said as he approached Ryan and the mystery girl.

"Hey!" Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan, What's up." Zeke said in a confused voice.

"Nothing much just finally happy to get here." Ryan said taking in the cold air.

"Um How have you been?" Chad asked just as confused.

"I'm good geez what is this 20 questions!" Ryan asked.

"Well, um hello Ryan." Gabi asked in shocked when she saw Ryan with someone OTHER then Martha.

"Hi Gabriella. Taylor." Ryan said.

"Hi." Taylor said coldly feeling her blood boil of how Ryan could come her with some one other than Martha.

"Nice to see you 2 Ryan." Sharpay spat at her brother.

"And who is this!?!" Sharpay said very coldly not holding anything back.

"O my bad. Every one this is Amy, Martha's best friend. She invited her when she heard there was an extra room ok?" Ryan asked.

"Um ya I guess so." Troy said trying to be polite in this AWKWARD moment.

"No not ok! She better be putting some money to this trip!" Sharpay spat.

"Of course." Amy said trying to smile and hide the fact that she was scared.

"Beware Amy this is my sister Sharpay, also known as the bitter one." Ryan said putting his arm around Amy's shoulder.

"I'm also known as the butt-kicken one." Sharpay said as she cocked her eye-brow.

"Um Ryan! Where is Martha?" Gabi asked the question that everyone wanted to know.

"Well the policy on the plane was that a woman her size had to buy 2 seats and I wasn't wasting my money on her fat butt so she drove." Ryan said it as it was no big deal.

"O no you didn't! We are excepting I snow storm tonight you better go call her!" Taylor said very angry right now.

"Look Martha is fine! She is a big girl! Literally!" Ryan said laughing while the guys groaned and the girls sent him death glares.

"You know what lets go inside guys! I am so tired of this!" Gabi said furiously as she walked in the house.

Just as Zeke was about to get Amy's bags to help her in Sharpay knocked them out of his hands.

"She can get them!" Sharpay said giving Zeke her famous ice/death glare.

"I'll get them." Chad said sighing and bending down to pick them up.

**With Martha in the Car (Martha's P.O.V) **

"Dear lord. I am going up this mountain and down these roads to save my marriage! I just pray for your help. I trust you completely!" I prayed as I went down the road that seem to go on forever.

I have been driving for a good 9 hours and tired as heck! I know everything will be alright. As long as god is with me, I am save!

"Ok this music is really depressing me!" I say to myself as I turn on a hip hop gospel channel.

"That is more like it!" I say as I dance a little in my seat and look at the map than out the window.

"Ok Lord. Here we go! Please send Angles around me!" As I drive off into the dark night…

**WHOA! That took me FOREVER to write! I mean I love righting to but it took me the longest time so please REVIEW! And let me know what you think and any changes you want me to make to make it better!**

**PS I have a little poll going in my profile so check it out! **

**-Casey (KC) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok first thing first, Has any of you seen **_**"My Bloody Valentine" **_**My sister took me to see it with her Friday and then again with a couple of other friends on Saturday! Most Scary movie EVER! Lol. And it didn't help that we sat in the front row both times so the 3-D looked SO real!**

**Also who has seen the **_**"UNBORN" **_**Now that was scary! That little kid scared the crap out of me. I went to go see it with my friend Danny for his birthday and our friend Jamie also went. When we were riding home, Danny's Parents "decided" to take the back, deserted rode home and his dad turned out the car lights and stopped the car to scare us! It was SO funny! But Scary…**

**Love em' the reviews but I'm not getting many. I am getting a lot of hits though but who ever is reading but not reviewing please do so. I need all the help I can get! This goes out to all you awesome reviewers. **

**Enough of me babbling. On with the chapter! **

"So did you tell them?" Troy asked Gabi who was on his lap. Everyone sat outside on the back porch drinking hot coffee or tea, (except Sharpay, who once again had a glass of wine in her hand).

"We already know about the nomination." Taylor says smiling at Troy and Gabi.

"HA! Nomination is a front! She won the award!" Troy said as everyone clapped for Gabi.

"Thank you! I will be the first Latino to win this award. So it is a big deal in D.C. so there is going to be a big ceremony and I want ALL of you there!" Gabi said smiling.

"I think we need a toast for Gabi. To Gabi, best selling author, great friend, and may much more success come to you!" Chad said as he raised his cup.

"To Gabs!" Everyone said. Well almost everyone Ryan and Amy were behind everyone, in a corner doing what "looks" like flirting.

"Congrats Gabi! We are proud of you." Zeke said smiling.

"And I'll drink to that!" Sharpay said taking another gulp of her wine.

"Can you please lay off of that." Zeke asked annoyed and scared at the same time.

"Can you write a check?" Sharpay asked making everyone groan. Zeke had been suffering money problems for about 3 months.

"Sharpay that is hitting under the belt." Gabi said to Sharpay sternly.

"Ya and I have a job thank you!" Zeke said.

"Zeke, you work for me! If it wasn't for my salon and hair products you would be on the street!"

"Look you weren't fussing about money when I was playing pro basketball!" Zeke said getting mad.

"Fine lets see, 2 years of pro ball, 8 YEARS OF BROKE!" Sharpay snapped back at him.

"GUYS! Come on! Remember the last trip! We learned how to talk to each other the RIGHT way!" Taylor said interrupting the fight.

"Ya bout how you guys speak to each other in a calm voice and how you don't push each other's buttons and you DON'T HIT UNDER THE BELT!" Chad said to the two.

"Look when I get mad all the training goes out the window and I don't wanna hear it." Sharpay said a little more calm.

Just than Amy and Ryan started laughing quietly but loud enough for people to hear.

"And what the heck are you guys laughing at!?!" Sharpay said to the two in the corner.

"See told you she was noisy!" Ryan said to Amy making Amy sallow a giggle.

"O Ryan poor, poor Ryan. He is just trying to get attention because mom and dad liked me more." Sharpay said with such sarcasm in her voice.

"O, Sharpay, poor, poor Sharpay. Need to drink so much so she doesn't have to the ugly on her face." Ryan said in the same voice back.

"You shouldn't be talking, you and your almost bald head." Sharpay shot at him.

"It is because I am using your hair products!" Ryan shot back.

"O Ryan it isn't because of my hair products, it is because you are to cheap to get a professional to cut your hair.

"OK! I think that is enough!" Troy said stopping everything.

"Ya um come on girls lets go start dinner." Gabi said getting off of Troy's lap.

"Ok lets go." Taylor said dragging Sharpay by the arm who was still glaring at Ryan.

"Amy how about you join us so we can get to know you more." Gabi said smiling a half fake half real smile.

"Um, I am so not a woman for the kitchen. I think I will just stay out here and hang with the guys." Amy said back.

"Um no you are going to take your butt in the kitchen and help us with this food." Sharpay said coldly.

"Sharpay be nice." Taylor said in a loud whisper.

"What she think she going to hang with our men and cook her food. Heck no!" Sharpay said as she walked in.

"Hey I'm going to call Martha." Gabi said picking up the cabin phone.

**With the guys outside**

"So um Ryan. What is up with this girl?" Zeke asked.

Ryan waited a second to look around to make sure no one was listening.

"She hot isn't she?" Ryan said smiling.

"Ryan! Are you hitting that?" Zeke asked in surprise.

"I plead the fib." Ryan said leaning back in the chair.

"And you invited her here?" Troy asked also in shock. Causing Ryan to nod.

"I just wanna say thank you. Because you just have officially ruined this trip for ALL of us!" Chad said.

"Look I don't know. I mean, Martha isn't here till probably tomorrow. You can have some fun before then." Zeke said taking Ryan side.

"What are you saying! With you in your condition, I wouldn't be talking!" Chad shot at Zeke.

"You promised!" Zeke said.

"Wait a minute. Condition?" Ryan asked.

"I um I got burnt." Zeke said like a little kid.

"By my sister? I knew she was infected!" Ryan said.

"HEY! I know you hate her but that is still my wife and it wasn't by her. IT was by Kisha." Zeke said looking down.

"So both of you cheat on your wife? Wow you guys are messed up." Troy said.

"Ya think!" Chad added.

"Well Chad at least I'm getting some!" Zeke shot at him.

"That's right you put my business out there I'll put yours. You haven't gotten any in 3 months!" Zeke shot again.

"Whoa wait 3 months!?! And you haven't cheated yet?" Ryan asked.

"Well Ryan I actually respect my wife." Chad said.

"Look 2 out of 4 people got some smarts." Troy said defending Chad.

"Have you guys every thought about it?" Ryan asked.

"Of course we think about it!" Troy said.

"We're guys but then I ask myself how it will affect my wife and ki-" Chad cut him self off.

"I am sorry Troy." Chad said.

"What? O. No Chad it is fine." Troy said,

"Look If you aren't getting any, you have the legal right to get some! It is the law!" Ryan said.

"O and what kind of law is that!" Troy asked waiting to hear this answer.

"It is a man law! I think it is in like the Pramble or something." Ryan said making everyone laugh.

"Whoa you are even more stupider than you were in high school." Zeke said.

"No. The stupid thing I did in high school was introduce you to my sister." Ryan said, "I am so sorry about that." Ryan said making everyone laugh.

**With the Girls (Amy went to the bathroom)**

"Look Martha we just want to know if you are ok? Call us when you get this message. Bye. We love you." Gabi said as she hung up the phone. "Straight to voice mail." She said sadly putting the phone back on the hook.

"Look. How bout we just give her a chance and see what she is like before we judge. Deal?" Gabi asked.

"Deal." Taylor said with a sigh.

"No." Sharpay said.

"No?" Gabi asked looking at Sharpay.

"No, I don't like her. Good thing I brought my Vaseline and Sneakers." Sharpay said as Amy walked in.

"So Amy how long have you and Martha know each other." Taylor asked putting a smile as she continued cooking the pasta.

"Well she was my dance teacher then she got me a job at her studio." Amy said smiling.

"You didn't answer the question. She asked you how long not how?" Sharpay said rising her eye-brow as she continued to make the salad.

"Be nice." Gabi whispered to Sharpay as Gabi attempted to make cake for desert.

"Um well I guess about 2-3 years." Amy answered annoyed with Sharpay.

"Gabi give me this bowl." Taylor said after she put the pasta in the oven to bake.

"Ya when I eat the cake this time I don't wanna find bones in it." Sharpay said smiling.

"Haha. That was one time!" Gabi defended herself, "Can I make the Kool-Aid at least?" Gabi asked.

"Sure why not." Taylor said handing her the pitcher, a spoon, and the mix.

"So Sharpay can I ask you something?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Sharpay said still concentrating on making the salad.

"You and Ryan. What is up with the constant arguing." Amy asked.

"I was the ice queen, he was the ice king of the school and at home and there could only be one ruler. Me." Sharpay said, "And we parted for college we barely spoke until I married his best friend Zeke and he married my best friend Martha." She added.

"Wait so you guys are twins?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Amy can you give me a hand I need to go find the dressing for this can you help me find it?" Sharpay asked in a voice that sounded sweet but was purely fake but Amy didn't catch on.

"Sure." Amy said getting off the stool smiling thinking she finally won Sharpay over.

"Look, Shar I know we got off on the wrong foot and I just wanna say-" Amy said once they were around the corner, but Sharpay cut her off.

"No, no. Me first. NO one except my FRIENDS call me 'Shar'. And also, Martha is like the sister I never had and If YOU do ANYTHING to hurt her and her marriage. I will snap you like a twig." Sharpay said giving one of her famous ice queen glares that could freeze anyone.

"You don't scare me Sharpay. I know you are just a little girl inside. A weak spineless little girl." Amy said glaring back.

"Guys dinner is ready!" Sharpay heard Gabi call.

"I'm coming with the dressing." Sharpay yelled back still facing Amy.

"Lay off the boos. I still smell it on your breathe." Amy said before walking away.

"Trick." Sharpay said before grabbing the dressing and going to the dinning room.

**With Martha **

"Finally civilization!" Martha said as she got out of the car and into the police station.

"Um excuse me I am Martha and I am here for the couple's retreat do you mind pointing out the way for it?" Martha said smiling.

"Hi I am Sheriff Cross. You can call me Jason. The cabin is about 5 miles up the mountain but you won't make it up there." Jason said standing up behind his desk.

"Thank you but I grew up in Detroit. I know how to handle driving in snow." Martha said about to walk out.

"No I mean, the storm knocked down a couple of trees. They won't be cleared til morning. But I can offer you a cell her tonight. It isn't much but it will keep you warm." Jason said smiling.

"Sure thank you so much." Martha said taking off her coat.

"Are you hungry?" Jason asked.

"Don't I look hungry?" Martha asked.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jason asked confused.

"Please don't act like you don't notice that I am a big girl." Martha said blushing.

"Well 'big girls' got to eat to right? And besides you are not that big." Jason said smiling making Martha smile back.

"Then sure what do you got?"

"Um some coffee and chilly. The Chilly is an old family recipe. I think you might like it." Jason said handing her a bowl. Martha took the bowl and took a bite of it and smiled in delight.

"It taste great!" Martha said. "Why thank you." Jason said eating his own bowl.

"So tell me about your self." Martha said.

"Well I am an Army brat. My dad was shot one day and decided to create his own resort up here." Jason said.

"No way! My friends Troy and Gabriella fell in love up here when they were 16. They had to sing together because some guy pulled them up on stage.

"Wait Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez? No way I remember them. They were great singers! How are they?" Jason asked.

"Great happily married, very successful. Gabi is a best selling author and Troy is owner of a big sports Agency." Martha said smiling.

"So what about you?" Jason asked.

"What about me?" Martha asked back.

"Well for one. It is a couple's retreat and your alone." Jason said.

"Well my husband had to go ahead." Martha explained not lying but not telling the complete truth.

"Wow I wouldn't want my wife out here alone." Jason said.

"Your married?" Martha asked feeling a little disappointed for some reason.

"Divorced." Jason said causing Martha to feel a wave of relief.

"Well I am full. Thank you for the dinner. But I think I need to go to bed now." Martha said standing up.

"Ok let me just lead you to the cell." Jason said standing up.

Once Martha was in the cell and it was locked she smiled and said "Well I never been in jail before."

"Well I haven't arrested you yet so it won't go on your record if your lucky." Jason said smiling back.

"Thanks Jason for everything. I have this friend that is in the cabin. She is the only single one and I think you would like her if you meet her." Martha said.

"Sure Any friend of yours has to be cool." Jason said from the other side of the bars.

"Night Sheriff." Martha said smiling.

"Night Martha." Jason said before walking away.

**THERE IT IS! I hope you like it and I am sensing some chemistry between Jason and Martha! Lol. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**-Casey! (KC) **


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERYONE! I am LOVING the feedback! Lol. BUT!**

**This goes out to: **_**zanessa4evagal**_** her review made me laugh and it really helped because I was in a bad mood and stressed. Thanks for the laugh I needed it! AND all you awesome reviewers…keep em' coming! Also check out my poll in my profile! AND If you have an IM look me up! MY profile link is in my fan fiction profile! **

**ALSO! MY friend Devin who is now 25 years old went to Australia for a missions group. I will miss her terribly! Even though we were SO MANY years apart she still rocks! So the link for her blog is on my fanfic profile. I WILL MISS YOU DEVIN! I WILL BE PRAYING FOR YOU! Here is the Chapter! **

**SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

"I can't believe him!" Taylor said as she laid in bed that night with Chad by hair.

"I know babe."

"NO you don't. He leaves Martha. Out there. ALL alone. In the Cold! What is wrong with him!?" Taylor spat angrily.

"I don't know babe." Chad said as he kissed Taylor's arms.

"UGH! Then he comes here…with _her_. What is that!?" Taylor says taking a deep sigh.

"I don't know. But hey you know. Now might be a good time to work on our son." Chad said as he leans in to kiss Taylor.

"You have got to be kidding me." Taylor said cocking her eye-brow and looking at Chad like he had 4 heads.

"One of my best friends is out there. In the cold all alone and you want to make love!? I don't think so." Taylor says and turns away from Chad leaning on her right side.

"I'm kill him tomorrow!" Chad mumbles angrily as he tosses and turns wildly and turns out the light.

**With Zeke and Sharpay **

"I can't believe that dirty UGH!" Sharpay said coming out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, wearing a black dress grown that ended a couple inches above the knee with lace at the bottom. Her hair was down her back in criplets, the way it naturally looks before she straightened it.

"Um ya sure." Zeke said laying down trying not to look at Sharpay.

"I swear I don't know how me and that JERK are related." Sharpay said laying down giving a heavy sigh.

"Ya he is a jerk lets just go to bed." Zeke said turning to other side away from Sharpay.

_Don't do it Zeke! You haven't got the shot yet! _Zeke thought to him self.

Then he felt something perfect, light and warm around his waist.

"You know Zeke I could use some cheering up." Sharpay seductively with a smirk on her face.

"Um no thank you Shar. I am just really tired, know what sayin'." Zeke said closing his eyes.

_know what sayin'_

That line made Sharpay cringe all the time. The line that she KNOWS he is lying!

"Ya I _know what sayin', _I know you're a lair!" Sharpay snapped before turning over and over widely.

**With Troy and Gabriella **

"I love you." Gabriella said cuddling snugly into Troy's side as they both laid in a king size bed in the dark room.

"I love you too." Troy said holding Gabriella tighter but gently. It was silent till Gabriella broke it with a heavy sigh.

"Brie wants wrong?" Troy asked with Concern in his voice.

"Just thinking about Martha. I hope she is ok." Gabi said trying to clear her head.

"Well lets just go to sleep and everything will be ok." Troy said kissing her head, then her nose, then her lips. They held the kiss till things got heated. Soon Gabi was on top of Troy and Troy's hands went up Gabi's black cami.

"I don't wanna sleep. I want you." Gabi said before she went back to kissing him and Gabi's hands went to Troy's pants…….

**With Ryan**

_Martha will be ok. She'll be fine. Why does everyone think I don't care. I care. Just not as much as I used too. UGH! I got to her out of my head! _

"I'll call Amy. Even though she is in the room right down the hall." Ryan said to himself grabbing his cell phone and pushing the number 2.

After a few rings someone finally picked up.

A faint 'Hello' was heard.

"Hey Amy." Ryan whispered.

"Hey you do know you are only right the hall from me right?" Amy said giggling.

"And you do know I have to pass my SOB of a sister's room to get to your room right?" Ryan shot back playfully.

"True but hey her door is closed. Wanna, I don't know, come down?" Amy said flirtation in her voice.

"Sure thing. Let me grab the "stuff" and I'll be down in a second." Ryan said hanging up.

As Ryan got out of his bed and grabbed a box he stuck out of his room. As he stepped out, he heard weird noises coming from Troy's and Gabi's room.

Ryan smiled and said, "You go Troy."

He contuied his walk towards Amy's room with a smile on his face. Happy that the same thing would be happening to him in a few mintues….

**Back with Sharpay and Zeke **

_UGH I hate when he lies! Just like I hate by brother!! Men are DOGS! "WHY DID I GET MARRIED!?" _

Sharpay couldn't help but run this question through her mind over and over again.

She was lying on her stomach at the oppsite end on the bed letting her elbows support her and her legs swinging freely. She was holding a hair style book in her hand thinking of new styles for her customers. Whislt her light was still on.

Just then she heard a squeaking noise. Curious. She got up and peaked out the door just in time to see Ryan sneaking into Amy's room.

She turned around to go inside. She closed the door and leaned her back against it with a look of pure shock and hatred on her face.

"_**That dirty dog!!!" Sharpay said. **_

**OMG I SENSE DRAMA!!! Lol. Once again I am so sorry for the lack of updates! This was just kind of a fillier. But I hoped you enjoyed it! REVIEW! **


	5. SO SO SO SO SO SORRRRYYYY!

I am SO sorry about the lack of updates! But I promise you as soon as school ends I will write and update more! And trust! I have a lot of new ideas :D So look out for me! Don't worry, school ends in 12.5 days!!!!!


	6. AN! My Website!

Hey guys! I have news! Well I just made this new website! It is for Christians. It is still a work in progress, but I would be happy if you checked it out! And tall me what you think about it!!!!!

ALSO! If you want to help out with it and add stuff and edit it, then just let me know and I'll "invite" you so you can "become" a member!

So go to my profile to get my link!


End file.
